


Lord Voldemort and the attack of the crumple horned snorcack

by Nonbendo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbendo/pseuds/Nonbendo
Summary: Voldemort is getting bored and needs a new enemy. Will the mighty crumple horned snorcack pose an adequate challenge?





	Lord Voldemort and the attack of the crumple horned snorcack

Disclaimer: I don't won lord doofenschmirtz or anyone ELSE from harry potter.

Lord Doofenschmorth and the appack of the crimple horned snorcus!

Lord Dolvemfort was sitting around being a dark lord. One of the things good about being a dark lord was that you could crucio people if they complained that you were benign lazy, so he kept crucioing people that called him lazy for calling him lazy because being called lazy made him mad because lazy is an insult, which meant that he had kind of let himself go and got really really lazy now. It was making him pretty depressed though, he really should stop being lazy. Lord Volfemort looked down at his rapidly growing belly. He had been gaining weight for the past ten months. He could deny it no longer, he needed an enemy again. He had killed harry potter and dumbledore several years ago, and none could oppose him now. Noboyd was abel to challenge him in the world. He was indefeatable. Suddenly a snumple horned crorcack attacked and ate him. Then it ate his horthcuxes. Then he died a lot.

To be continued? NO!

The end.


End file.
